A tape recorder technique for actuating a single means, such as an ejector mechanism and a head moving mechanism, by using the turning force of the motor for transporting tape is well known in the art. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 60-229265 discloses a tape recorder designed so as to actuate only the ejector mechanism by making use of the turning force of the motor for transporting tape, and Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 61-74163 discloses a tape recorder designed so as to actuate only the head moving mechanism by making use of the turning force of the motor for transporting tape.
However, such conventional tape recorders are not designed to actuate both the ejector mechanism and the head moving mechanism by making use of the turning force of the motor for transporting tape. By combining two mechanisms of such conventional tape recorders for the purpose of actuating both the ejector mechanism and the head moving mechanism by employing the turning force of the motor for transporting tape, construction of the tape recorder (is complicated) due to the complexity of each mecahnism of the conventional tape recorders.